The Magical Wonders of Crêpes
by 603bloom
Summary: Be cautious if France offers to make you food. Unless you like cinnamon-y lemons, then go on ahead and eat it.  Fail summary but it's a good lemon


Me and my friend who cosplay were doing some RP-ing and anything with France can end up like this. This was before France was with England! *cough*

* * *

><p>Seychelles decided to visit France out of the blue one day. She wore her light-blue two piece dress that goes down to her knees and had her hair in pigtails with red ribbons in it. She knocked on the front door and France opened it. Seychelles smiled politely, being happy to see France and what he was wearing. Like usual, he wore his shirt in a V-neck style, with his toned chest showing. His blonde hair was wavy and curly and it suited his face. His bright blue eyes widened a little, surprised that his daughter came to visit him. Lately, France was worried about Seychelles growing up. Truthfully, he wanted her to stay with him forever but he knew that couldn't happen; knowing that she was a country and had responsibilities.<p>

"Bonjour, Seychelles. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company~?" France purred.

"B-bonjour France. I just came to see you," Seychelles curtsied. "May I come in?"

"Of course, ma cherie. Please do," France signaled her to go in. Seychelles stepped in France's house. It always surprised her how clean it was. But then again, he was France, the country of love. The living room was big with walls painted beige. Along the sides were rows of book shelves. She remembered when she was young, France would always put her on his lap and read stories to her. She snapped out of her flashback when she noticed France staring at her.

"What is it?" Seychelles asked in a light voice. Her stomach growled a little and she cursed inwardly to herself. France chuckled, saying how cute she was. She started blushing and turned away, embarrassed. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV, to put some noise in the background.

"I'll go make some of my special crepes for you. Just hold on, ok~?" France said and put on his white apron. In a matter of minutes, there was an incredible smell of cinnamon emanating from the crepes.

"Ah, they smell so good!" Seychelles exclaimed and sat down at the table. France put the crepes in front of her.

"Here you go, ma fille.~" France cooed.

"Merci," Seychelles replied. She grabbed a fork and started eating the crepes. She stopped halfway, savoring the taste and smiled.

"Yum~ this is really good France. Thanks again for the food," Seychelles continued eating happily.

"It saddens me that you've grown up so wonderfully and maturely. You should visit me more often like this!" France moved around dramatically, waving his hands in every direction. He put an aphrodisiac in the crepes and was waiting any moment now for it to take effect. No one came to see France unless it was for sex. France had learned that the hard way. Increasing desire just speed things up and France was fine with that.

"We all have been busy but I had some time off today. I heard from Italy that you showed him a book here once. Can I see it?" Seychelles was somewhat curious and gave France puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, my dictionary of love? Oui, vous pouvez. Just let me find it," France walked towards his bookcase and searched the first shelf.

"Here it is!" He walked over to one of his chairs and sat down. He gestured for Seychelles to sit on his lap. She blushed and sat on his knee cautiously. She leaned back on France and read the book. Seychelles was amazed that there were so many words she did not know in here. She pointed to a word she was interested in knowing.

"Papa, what does this word mean~?" The word was intercourse. France being France, he smirked to himself.

"_This could be fun,"_ he thought. _"Just like Italy."_

"Well, my dear, it's when two people like each other _very_ much!" France said, emphasizing the word very.

"They do many stuff, like **** and **** and they ****~!" France got too into it, blushing and sighing with content. Then he noticed Seychelles zoning out.

"Hey! Are you listening to me, Seychelles? I'm trying to teach you some important information here," France started to pout playfully. Seychelles snapped out of her trance and apologized.

"Do you like me very much Seychelles~?" France asked, knowing the answer.

"Y-you're my Papa, of course I-I do..." Seychelles started to get nervous, and went to get up, but something inside of Seychelles stopped her.

"Papa...di-did you put something...in the crepes again?" Seychelles asked. This would be the second time he did this to her food. The first time was to stop her from leaving him. She understood how he felt, though. She knew France too well. He hated to be alone and he kept losing the people closest to him. She knew how heartbroken he was when England took away Canada from him. Then she left him, soon after.

"Maybe~ why? Are you feeling hot all of a sudden~?" France partially joked and chuckled.

Seychelles blushed and nodded wearily.

"Then let me take care of that for you ma cherie.~" France's tone of voice changed. He picked up Seychelles bridal style and carried her to his room. He kissed her on the lips, full of passion and lust. France placed Seychelles on his bed lightly.

"Are you ready to be relieved~?" France asked, staring into the beautiful country's brown eyes.

Seychelles blushed hard unsure of it being because of what was in the crepes or the fact that France was already topping her. Whichever way it was, it resulted in her being speechless.

"Big brother will take good care of you, darling,~" France said hesitantly, just in case she decided against it. Seychelles seemed ready and waited for something to happen.

France took off the younger girl's shirt and placed butterfly kisses on her collarbone. He started sucking on her neck, making a hickey. A sign for telling everyone who saw her, that she was his.

As Seychelles felt the lips press upon her neck, she released a quiet moan. She looked at France in question as she regained her voice.

"P-Papa, you never...did this to me before. Why now?" Her body began to get warmer by each touch earned.

"I've been containing myself this whole time. But i just can't anymore. I want you Seychelles. I _need _you," France whispered and aggressively kissed her lips.

Seychelles gasped and France took that opening to french kiss her. His tongue dominated hers. Their tongues found each other in a matter of seconds and fought. France won and began to search every crevice of her mouth; Seychelles doing the same. They could taste each other and both enjoyed it.

Her arms swung around France's neck, wanting to make sure their bodies were close to each other. With never french kissing before, Seychelles was rather inexperienced; but, the pleasure from the roaming tongue penetrating her mouth already felt sweet; sweeter than those crepes she had from him earlier! She tried to massage his tongue with hers, but France's tongue already seemed so flexible inside there...

France explored every inch of Seychelles' mouth while rubbing her thighs. He broke the kiss and licked her from her neck down to her stomach. France undid her bra strap and threw it on the floor. He then, went back up to Seychelles' breasts and sucked on it, biting it every now and then.

If Seychelles didn't blush to her fullest right when they french kissed, she did now. Her hand caressed France's silk blond locks of hair as she took in each warm kiss and sucking. France had an addicting touch to him.

When she felt her first bite, she winced.

"Th-that hurt a little..." Even when drunken with heat, her innocence could still be noticed. She wondered how much longer, until he knew?

"Sorry mon amour.~ France murmured while being intoxicated by Seychelles' scent.

He went onto groping Seychelles' left boob, while his other hand drifted towards taking off her little skirt and then her underwear. France looked at Seychelles up and down, taking in all of her beauty. He moved again, and fingered her womanhood. France was getting hard, listening to her screams, and licked her vagina with his well-trained tongue. He flicked it up and down and could taste some of her juices.

"Are you going to pleasure me now, Sey-chan?" France whispered seductively in her ear after he finished. He started to nibble at her earlobe.

Her hard, hot gasps got to her until she was so close to her climax. Right after France spoke, she nodded and crawled a bit away from him, but just so she could cue for him to get into the position that she was in a while ago.

"Papa... I-" She abruptly interrupted herself, not having much words to say. All this, this was a sudden change for her, but maybe it would have ended up this way whether or not she was drunk? But like they say, when one is drunk, the truth comes out.

"What is it, my dear?" France asked but he knew what she was going to say. They both knew about the hidden feelings they had for each other. People say you can't choose who you love and that was right. When he was how red Seychelles was, he asked if she was ready.

Seychelles laid on top of France for a while, letting everything from what had happened in the past hour sink in.

"It's... I am a woman now. But ever since I grew up with you...you even raised me." She sat up and got in the straddle position, unbuttoning his top. She also took note of how red France was as well. In reply to France's interrogation, a sweet smile graced her lips.

"After this..." Seychelles kissed France's forehead and lips, and trailed from his chest to the end of his abdomen. There was a simple block that was easily solved when she unbuttoned his pants. Her blush revived tenfold when she noticed his peeking bulge. As she waited for any response from France, she laid her chin at his crotch and teased the hard member with her hand and finger in the meantime, somewhat impatiently.

"I won't be your little kid anymore," Seychelles said in a small voice and winked.

France laid there in pure bliss while Seychelles was kissing him and doing other stuff that innocent girls should not do.

"Can we get onto the good stuff now, Seychelles~? Teasing is no fun, you know." France turned the tables and he was on top of Seychelles.

"You must be very wet," France told her.

"Now suck." France held out three fingers next to her mouth and commanded her.

Seychelles was induced by the given command, first by licking the digits right before taking them inside her moist mouth while being on all fours. As she got enticed with the foreplay, she rubbed France's forearm with her hand. A couple of pleasurable moans were muffled.

France put his dry hand on Seychelles' butt, and rubbed and smacked it. He put his first saliva coated finger in her hole.

"You're so tight, ma cherie. I'll make that better for you," France inserted the next two with caution. Once it was big enough for his Eiffel tower to fit in, he inserted it on her red hole.

"This will hurt, but relax my dear." France thrusted into Seychelles, him grunting a little, and he heard the screams of pain and pleasure. Seychelles gripped the bed sheet for support.

Her mouth widened to let out a much louder gasp as she felt the Eiffel Tower penetrating her Vallee de Mai Natural Reserve, making her exchange rate inflate again. As if the finger acted like a pacifier to hush her, the pain turned into blissful pleasure. Her hips thrusted along with their harmonic rhythm as her muffled moans continued to get louder. Seychelles felt as though she might be going to heaven. The pleasure and pain were piling up, more and more.

France hummed happily at the sound of her moans, enjoying himself. He went faster and harder against her. He couldn't stop and kept pounding against Seychelles. France could feel himself losing control.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" France shouted out.

"Seychelles! ~" He yelled out in a moment of passion and collapsed on her. France's seed went inside of Seychelles and on their stomachs. Some got on her face but France licked it off of her, panting.

"You are now a women, my love," Seychelles never looked as beautiful as she did now, laying there, her mouth parted slightly and her cheeks red. They were both panting. France kissed Seychelles gently and sweetly. In that moment, France knew that he really loved this girl.

Seychelles eased herself down right after she climaxed, allowing France to rest on her just for a little while. She took his fingers out and began to breathe heavily, feeling release and freedom from it. With her other hand, she swiped a sample of the seed from her stomach.

A low giggle came out of Seychelles' mouth this time. She licked France's lips for a change. She savored the after taste of his cum, which tasted salty.

"A-Amazing, Papa..." Right before she forgot anything, she showed the sample to him from her fingertips. "What's..this?"

"That is called cum. It happens when people do what we just did. When people make love, it means they want them in their life forever. And that they love them!~" France kissed Seychelles chastely on the lips.

"Do you really love me?" he asked, his eyes being serious, his face flushed a little. Seychelles nuzzled her nose to the crook of France's neck, then looked back deep in his eyes.

"I can't say it yet...until, one favor is all I ask. Can you...lie down?"

"Of course I will. Anything for you, ma cherie,~" France went on his back, laying across his big king sized bed.

"Why do you want this though?" France asked curiously.

"You'll see..." Seychelles responded and crawled downwards. She held the Eiffel Tower firmly in her hands, then began to seductively lick it as if his penis were her favorite ice cream. Then a thought came to her, making her realize something.

"It's so...big! I can't believe you were able to put it all inside me!" After giving one lasting lick, she began to suck at the head first while looking at him.

France slightly blushed at the comment.

"A-Ah~ keep going! Faster!" France kept moaning and grunting at the pleasure he was receiving. Despite Seychelles being new at this, she was doing a great job. After a while, France could barely contain cumming again.

Seychelles' mouth was full to her limit with the Eiffel Tower. Right before she had to swallow, her population increased big time. She eased herself up and took it out of her mouth, simply and lightly stroking the tower. She crawled right back to him and rested in his arm, snuggling closely.

"H-how did..." While pausing briefly, she nuzzled the crook of his neck, "..I do, Papa?"

"You did wonderful, mon amour," France said and sighed happily.

"It's late. Shall we go to sleep?" France got in the covers and kissed Seychelles' forehead. He wrapped his muscular arms around his little girl; who was not so little anymore.

"I love you, Seychelles." France said with love in his eyes. He held her throughout the night.

Seychelles whispered, "Je t'aime, mon amour," to France right before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>French translations:<p>

**Bonjour- hello**

**Ma cherie – My dear**

**Ma fille- my daughter**

**Merci – thank you**

**Oui, ****vous pouvez – yes, you can**

* * *

><p>Ive been reading too much gay sex..so I hope I did this right xD<p>

Did you all enjoy it? I hope you did~ there are no france x seychelles lemons, so im gonna be the first one to post one in detail. please review~ reviews are good for the soul.


End file.
